inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 20 (Revolution): Goddess of Victory
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Fukushima Gorou *Kurosawa Ryoko *Yuudai *Team Red Episode 20 (Revolution): Goddess of Victory "H-how did it become like this?" Isamu thought. "This is worse than I thought it'd be!" "Hey, concentrate on this match, Sato!" Hideyoshi said, reminding him. "Ah! Gomen!" Commentator: There isn't much time left until the second half ends!!! The score is still 2-6, with Universe Eleven behind! "Yes, yes, we understand that!" Hideyoshi shouted. "Now, now." Yu chided. "Give me the ball, guys!" Choshi said. So Kai passed the ball to him, and Choshi, when he was close enough to the goalkeeper line, said, "Be prepared, you son of a shithead!" "You mean, son of a bitch?" Hideyoshi laughed. "Shut up! Here I come, SHIN FURRAAMMINGGGG SWORRDDDOOO!!!" "I won't let you score!" Nao said, and thinking he could beat Shin Flaming Sword without using any hissatsu technique, he raised his right arm and tried to catch it. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Commentator: AND IT'S IN!!!!!!! UNIVERSE ELEVEN FINALLY SCORES THE BALL!!!! IT IS NOW 3-6!!!! WILL THEY CATCH UP?!!!! "We sure will!" Hideyoshi said. "Give me the ball!" Jun said. "Jun!" Isamu thought. He was proud of his younger brother. "Alright! Here!" And made a clean pass. Then Kai said, "Want to make up a combination hissatsu technique together?" "Us? B-but don't you hate me?" Jun asked, confused. Kai burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!" Jun demanded. "I don't hate you, I just sometimes find you super annoying. That's all. What about you?" "W-well... I just dislike the fact that you insulted nii-chan..." He stammered. This was getting kind of awkward. Kai laughed again. "My bad, my bad. Let's make up!" Jun was shocked. What's gotten into Kai all of a sudden? It wasn't that he disliked him... it's just... he made him feel queasy sometimes... "Alright, then, Kai. This is for nii-chan too anyway. Let's do it!" "Yeah! Yoroshiku!" Kai said, smiling, a true genuine smile. Isamu also smiled, seeing that they were finally getting along. "Our very own combination hissatsu! IKOUZEEE, TWIN BLIZZARDDDOOO!!!!" And Kai produced his flame and Jun produced his ice. "Suke!!!" Isamu said. "When the hell did they come up with that?!" Hideyoshi asked, surprised. Commentator: Wow! The whole stadium is now hot and cold!!! Will they make it?! "We've got to!" They said in unison. "HERE WE GO!!!!! OUR COMBINATION HISSATSU TECHNIQUE, TWIN BLIZZARDDDOOOO!!!!!!!" Hideyoshi burst out laughing when he heard the name. "What's so funny, Hideyoshi-senpai?" Yu asked. "What's with that naming sense?! Twin Blizzard?! Who the hell came up with that?! They are obviously SO not the same thing!" He laughed so hard. Yu also started laughing, after understanding what he meant. "MAKE IT IN!!!!!!" Nao, seeing that he couldn't block this with only one hand, he said, "COME OUT, MELLTTTINNGGG CUBEEEE!!!!" Then Nao thought, "I'm doing this all for Mother!" Then, "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Commentator: ANOTHER GOAL!!!!!!!!!!! This time Jun and Kai has worked together to score the goal!!! What a splendid attack!!!! Twin Blizzard has beat down Melting Cube!!!! IT IS NOW 4-6!!!! THEY'RE SLOWLY CATCHING UP!!!! "Hmph, don't get cocky just 'cause you scored on us." Yuudai said. He was extremely worried about the outcome now. "Y-yeah! I'll beat down that little puny hissatsu technique of yours next time!" Nao said, even though he's losing confidence. "I'd like to see you try!" Kai said, smirking, then high fived Jun. "We did it, Jun!" "Yeah!" "Nice job, Jun! Kai!" "Thanks, nii-chan!" "Thanks, Sato." Referee blows the whistle to resume the game. Commentator: There isn't much time left in the game!! With the score of 4-6, will they turn the score around?! "You bet we will!" Hideyoshi said. "Give me the ball, Hide-kun!" Takayuki said. "I told you not to call me that! Just when will you stop calling me that?!" Hideyoshi whined. "Oh, shut up and give me the damn ball!" "Fine!" And he passed the ball to Takayuki. When Takayuki was getting closer to the goalkeeper line, their defense, namely Koji, said, "I won't let you past me!" "Oh hoh, aren't you a lot like Oshiro-kun?" "Hey, don't compare me to that brat!" Oshiro complained. "Shut up! I won't let you past me!" "Let's take it to the test, shall we, defender-kun?" Takayuki said, adding a sly smile. "You bastard!" "I'll get past you in no time! Let's go, Phantom Slash!" And so in the blink of the eye, he turned invisible to his opponent's eye, and got the ball when Koji couldn't see him. "Damn it!" Koji cursed. "Heh, and you said I wouldn't be able to get past you. What a joke!" And he yelled, "I, Takayuki Konjo, shall beat down this goalkeeper!" "Try me!" Nao challenged. "Hoho, is that a challenge?" "I issue you a challenge!" "Hahaha!!! Just what I wanted!" Takayki said playfully. "Quit playing around and shoot the goddamn ball in, Takayuki!" Hideyoshi said, wanting him to hurry up. "Patience, my dear Hide-kun." "Kono--!" "LET'S GO, BOOST SLIDER!!!" And then suddenly he was lifted up in the air, and had red flames all around him and shot the ball. "I WON'T LET YOU---!!!" But before Nao could do anything, he was hit by the ball. Referee whistled. Commentator: TAKAYUKI KONJO HAS JUST SCORED A GOAL IN RED ELEVEN'S TEAM!!!!!! THEY ARE CATCHING UP TREMENDOUSLY FAST!!!! THE TABLES HAS TURNED!!!!!! THE SCORE IS NOW 5-6!!! AND TIME IS ALMOST UP!!!!! "YEAHHHH!!!" Takayuki roared. "Nice, Takayuki-kun!" Isamu complimented. "Hmph, he got lucky." Hideyoshi said, puffing. Yu chuckled. However, Red Eleven wasn't satisfied. Obviously. "M-mere human beings... beating us chimeras?! H-how can t-that... be?" Yuudai thought, he was obviously anxious. Nao groaned in pain when he got up. Takayuki was looming over him, and he said, "What's wrong, goalkeeper-kun? Can't even win your own challenge?" Takayuki teased. "You... bastard..." Nao managed out. "This match is settled." Takayuki said. Then he cleared his throat. "Actually, it's long been settled. Universe Eleven will win." And with that he stomped out and passed the ball to Hideyoshi. "Finish it, Hide-kun." "W-we..." Nao said, standing up. "We can't afford to lose... M-mother..." He looked at his coach. The female coach looked furious. "We..." "Shut up, shithead. You're going to be gone after this and then we can finally resume that game with Choshi that you guys interrupted. So long now, you piece of crap. EATT THISSS!!! MY NEWEST HISSATSU TECHNIQUE YET!!! EVEN BETTER THAN THE OTHER ONE THAT I HAVEN'T COMPLETED!!!!!" And then he ran up to the goalkeeper line with a hell of a snowstorm behind him. "ICEEEE BLASSTOOOOO!!!!" And whipped all the ice and shot the ball at Nao. "AHHHHHH!!!!" And then Nao collapsed, freezing. Then the referee whistled. Commentator: AND WITH THIS, UNIVERSE ELEVEN HAS SCORED ANOTHER GOAL!!!!!!!! THEY ARE NOW TIED!!!!! CAN THEY FINISH THIS IN TWO MINUTES?! "Hurry!" Hideyoshi said. "We... we have lost." Nao said, admitting defeat. Yuudai was shocked. "No! We can't admit defeat just like that! Nao!" Frustrated, he tried to block Hideyoshi. "You freaking vulgar school boy!" Yuudai cursed. "Sorry, play time's over." Hideyoshi said, grinning. "I'm showing you my full strength right now. Then he turned to Yu and said, "End it, Yu!" And passed the ball to him. "Yeah!" And he ran up to the goalkeeper line and yelled, "MAKE IT IN, CATTTOOO TRAPPPPOOOO!!!" Jun also ran up, knowing Yu might need some extra help. Jun yelled, "DARRKKKOOO BLIZZARDDDOO!!!!" Yuudai ran to the goalkeeper and said, "NAO!! GET THE HELL UP!!! NAO!!!" And so finally Nao did, and gathered all his strength, and said, "PLEASE! THIS IS FOR MOTHER!!!" And Yuudai helped Nao, however, to no avail. They both collapsed inside the goal. The referee whistled to end the game. Commentator: AND IT'S IN!!!!!!!!! THE GAME IS NOW OVER!!!!!!! WITH THE SCORE OF 7-6, UNIVERSE ELEVEN HAS FINALLY WON!!!!! JAPAN WILL BE SAVED!!!!!! "WE DID IT, MINNA!!!" Isamu said, jumping happily with his group. The female coach, although she was furious that they lost, she was kind of delighted that her son had won. Then she felt tears flowing through her. "W-what's this..." Then, in the corner of his eyes, Isamu saw her and walked towards her. "A-are you really... o-okasan?" Jun also went to her. "O-oka...san?" "Yes, yes. It's me, my dear sons. Isamu and Jun, how have you been?" "Where... where the hell have you been... all along?" Isamu asked, a little angrily. "Why... why have you never..." "Shh.... it's alright... I'll tell you everything soon." Then she hugged both of her sons. "What a tearjerking ending..." Hideyoshi said, smiling. "Now, now. We should celebrate!" While on the other side, Yuudai whispered, "M-mother..." And suddenly Gorou and Ryoko felt like they had remembered, and they blinked. "...N-nii-chan?" When Nobu heard this, his eyes lit up. "R-Ryoko?! Are you okay?!" "Y-yeah... w-where am I?" "Y-you don't know? Do you remember anything?" She shook her head. "Last thing I remembered was being... dragged away from the hospital with Gorou... and... and..." She started crying. Nobu hugged her. "It's alright, Ryoko. You're safe now." "That's cute." Yu said. "Never thought Nobu had that side to him." Hideyoshi smirked. "Then that means Gorou is safe too?" "Yes. I'm right here." Gorou said, standing besides Hideyoshi. "Whoa! Don't scare me like that!" "G-gomen." He muttered. "You were great out there!" Hideyoshi said, slapping him on the back. "What?" "You don't remember?" "No..." "But that was just a while back!" "Sorry..." "It seems like Ryoko doesn't remember anything either." Nobu said, confirming. "What the hell?" Then Yuudai said, "This... this isn't good... we'll lose everything..." Then he checked his watch. He gasped. "Nao! It's no good! They're coming!" "Who's coming?!" Hideyoshi demanded, hearing this. Then suddenly, a purple flash blinded the whole stadium. "Hmph. It looks like you guys are useless fools." And then when he saw the female coach, one of the mysterious members of P Eleven said, "You bitch. You don't get to reunite with your son just yet." Then he looked at Isamu and said, "We will be waiting for you." And he kicked the ball at Red Eleven and they disappeared just like that. "Yuudai!" Isamu yelled. "What did you do to them?" "Don't worry. They will be in for their punishment. Enjoy your time with your so-called Mother while you can." And his last words were, "I'm looking forward to our match with you, you scums." And disappeared just like that. "What did he mean?! Okasan?!" She stiffened. "I'm afraid I don't have much time to tell you everything. But with this one week I will tell you. But first, my sons, let us reunite." "Hai, okasan!" Preview of Episode 21 (Revolution): Ten Years Ago I'm Isamu Sato, and we have finally beat Red Eleven, with the help of both Royal Eleven and Universe Eleven we finally did it! Also, for the Internationals Tournament match, it seems to have been postponed for a while with all this chaos going on. However, I am so confused! Why does okasan only have a week to be with us, when we've finally reunited?! She will tell us everything, from what happened ten years ago. Let the journey begin! Next on Universe Series 2: Revolution! Ten Years Ago!